


Miscellaneous Danny Drabbles

by CatchFish



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, I'll add more as I update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchFish/pseuds/CatchFish
Summary: I might just post some miscellaneous writings here. Don't expect them to be very long. They're all reader x Dan Avidan even if no names are explicitly mentioned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was researching some writings prompts. This is about Dan, obviously. It's extremely short, apologies. The next stories will be a lot longer.

Fuck, I can't stop thinking about him. I just want to see him. Be with him. Hold him close and never let go. I want to hug him and inhale his intoxicating scent. I need to be close to him. 

In my sleep I dream of him. Kissing him. He kisses me back with the same passion. Getting drunk on each other, breathing life from his lips. I dream of talking to him. I make a joke and he laughs. Music to my ears. But when I awake it's always silence. The cruel reality of a lonesome bedroom.


End file.
